


The Sound of Your Voice

by Joanne_Lupin



Series: HS!AU Welcome to Night Vale drabbles~ [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is away and treats Carlos to a little surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Random high school porn- woot!

Carlos was having an awful weekend. Cecil was gone for a Speech competition and wouldn’t be back until Sunday afternoon. That made things incredibly boring. 

He was listening to music in his room, bored as hell, when he heard his phone play Cecil’s ringtone.

“Oh, thank _god_ ,” Carlos groaned. “It sucks here without you. Never leave again.”

“Maybe if you’d stuck with Speech, you’d be here with me…” Cecil’s voice sounded like angels singing. 

“I suck way too much to get to State. How’re you doing?”

“Good, I think. I’m not sure. But I have a huge lunch break right now. Plenty of time to talk.”

“Good. I wish you were here. Or I was there. One of the two.”

“What would we do if I was there?” Cecil’s voice took on a more sultry tone. Carlos shifted his position on the bed.

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“Then maybe I should tell you what I’d do to you…”

Carlos was already feeling the anticipation under his skin. “What would you do to me?”

“Hmm… I’d kiss you, first… I’d start off gently, but then I’d get rougher pretty quick, cuz I know you like that… Don’t you, slut?”

Carlos’ breath hitched at the last word. When uttered by Cecil, it was one of his favorites. A thought crossed his mind. “Hey, Ceec, where are you?”

“Single-stall bathroom, don’t worry,” Cecil replied quickly. His voice reverted to slower, sexier tones. “Not that you could while I was kissing all the breath out of you.”

“Keep talking, then,” Carlos said.

“I’d move my mouth to your neck so I could kiss that spot you like- the one just behind your ear.” Carlos moved his hand to the spot Cecil was talking about. He was growing steadily harder just by hearing the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “I’d take off your shirt so I could kiss all over your shoulders. Then I’d take one of your nipples in my mouth so I could feel how it makes you squirm.” Carlos took off his pants and boxers so he could touch himself. He was very nearly hard, now, and a few pulls on his cock got him all the way there.

“I think, while I was still sucking on your perfect nipple, I’d take off your pants. I’d rub my hands all over your perfect sides and hips and stomach, but I wouldn’t touch that perfect dick of yours. Not yet.” Carlos could tell that Cecil was as aroused as he was- his use of the word “perfect” increased with the hardness of his cock. He heard Cecil unzip his pants from his end of the line. “No, I’d make you beg for it…”

“Please,” Carlos pleaded. “Please, Cecil, what happens when I beg?”

“I’d take the head of your dick in my mouth and suck on it. I’d lick from the base to the tip- slowly, though. Then I’d take in as much as I could.” Cecil was getting breathless. “You’d taste so good, Carlos. I’d make you feel good. Are you close, perfect, perfect Carlos?”

“Yes, Cecil, please don’t stop talking,” Carlos moaned, his hand tightening around his dick. 

“Okay, I’d… I’d…” Cecil struggled for words as he jerked himself off. “I’d take my mouth off of you, but my… my hand would make up for it and- _ahhhhhh-_ I’d tell you to come for me.”

“ _Ohhhh, Cecil,_ ” Carlos groaned, coming in white ropes over his hand. He heard Cecil’s climax as he was coming down from his high.

After a minute, Cecil nervously asked, “Was that… Was that good?”

“Cecil, you’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I know you are, but what am I?” Cecil giggled.

“You go kick everyone’s asses, okay?” Carlos said, smiling.

“Will do. Love you!”

“Love you, too!”


End file.
